


Blood on the Dance Floor

by unhoes



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Blood, Crime, Crying, Death, Gun Violence, Hurt and comfort, Panic Attack, Violence, miles has great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoes/pseuds/unhoes
Summary: I honestly just named this the first thing that popped into my head which is the name of a band I used to heavily fw in 7th grade. Anyways I don’t wanna give away more than the tags already did, but if you like angst I think you’ll like this.





	Blood on the Dance Floor

It was Miles’ fourteenth birthday tomorrow. Aunt May wanted to do something special for him with the help of a certain spider crew. Aunt May knew that Miles missed his only friends. Without them here, all he had was her and his parents. Whenever he wasn’t spending time with his parents or at school, Miles would visit Aunt May to dispel some of the loneliness that they shared. That is why, Aunt May wanted to hold a surprise party for Miles. After contacting each of his spider pals, she set to work on making a cake and getting some decorations together that she had saved from her Peter’s last birthday before he had died. She quickly shot him a text with the flip phone Miles had taught her to use a while ago, telling him to meet her in the shed tomorrow at four o’clock so that she could give him a present. He replied sighing seconds, agreeing to meet her at the given time.  
Miles was excited. He got to spend his birthday tomorrow with his mom, and they would be meeting his dad at Miles’ favorite restaurant at seven tomorrow night after his shift. Sadly, his dad couldn’t take off work tomorrow, because crime in New York never stops. Miles thought he could help out his dad and the rest of the police force tomorrow, but his mom wanted to take him shopping for his birthday tomorrow. He also had gotten a text from Aunt May telling him to meet her in the shed tomorrow at five for his birthday present. He thought he could just swing over there quickly to thank her for the gift, maybe stay and chat for a few minutes, before getting back to his mom.  
Miles knew his mom wouldn’t mind him taking an hour or two to visit Aunt May. She had become somewhat like an aunt to him ever since his uncle died. They both needed each other. Miles had brought his mother and father to meet Aunt May a few times, and they had seemed to get along well. Once Miles tells his mom about going over to visit Aunt May tomorrow, she’ll probably insist that he invite her to the restaurant with them. Tomorrow would be perfect!  
Miles awoke the next day feeling well rested. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafted through the air. The perfect breakfast for the perfect birthday! Miles quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed before pulling his headphones onto his neck. He made his way to the kitchen, where his mom was finishing up the last few pancakes and his dad was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper. They both looked over to his when he entered the room.  
“Morning, Miles! Happy birthday hijo!” His mother stepped away from the pancakes to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Pancakes will be done soon!”  
“Thanks, mom!” Miles smiled before sitting across from his dad.  
“Happy birthday, son.” His dad smiled warmly at Miles. “I love you.”  
“Thanks, dad! I love you too!” Miles smiled brightly as his mother placed a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him and a bottle of maple syrup. Miles poured the sugary sap over his breakfast before digging in. This day was already off to an amazing start!  
“Are you excited for dinner tonight? Sorry we have to go so late.” Miles’ dad sighed.  
“That’s totally fine, dad. I understand. Besides, I like having dinner late anyways!” Miles replied. His dad smiled.  
“What did I do to deserve the best son in the world?”  
“Aww, dad!” Miles chuckled. Miles’ dad finished off his coffee and set the paper down on the table.  
“Well, I’d better get going. See you two at the restaurant tonight.” Miles’ dad kissed his wife and gave his son a pat on the shoulder.  
“Bye, dad!” Miles grinned as he waved his father goodbye. “Oh, by the way mom, I was wondering if I could go to Aunt May’s house at five today. She says she has a birthday gift for me.” Miles smiled.  
“Of course, invite her to the restaurant too if you want. That woman is practically family by now!” Miles’ mom flashed a white, toothy smile.  
“Alright, thanks mom!”  
“Of course! Are you ready to go shopping?” She questioned.  
“Heck yeah!” Miles jumped up after finishing his last pancake and placing his dish in the sink. Miles’ mom grabbed the car keys before they left the house.  
The shopping trip went well. Miles ended up getting three new jackets, two new hoodies, two new pairs of jeans, and a new pair of sneakers. By the time they had shopped throughout the entire mall and driven home, it was four thirty. Miles decided he should probably leave now if he wanted to get to Aunt May’s in time since he was walking. This day had been great so far, but not all great things last.  
It happened when Miles was about ten minutes away from Aunt May’s house. He had seen the police car parked at the end of the alleyway. He had heard the shouts coming from deep inside they alley, and he had seen the woman run out of the alleyway clutching her purse close to her. He had felt the strong tingle in the back of his brain, yet he was frozen on the spot for some reason. He was snapped out of his funk, however, as the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the neighborhood. The sound reverberated off of the brick buildings on either side of the alleyway.  
With that, Miles snapped into action, rushing forward without even thinking about putting his suit on. If someone had been shot, he didn’t have enough time for that. He ran past the cop car and into the alleyway. Immediately, he spotted a cop lying on the ground, his face to the sky, holding a pained expression. Miles assessed his surroundings. The gunman had escaped, of course. Miles felt his heart stop as he gasped and took in the sight of the cop clutching his chest on the ground. It wasn’t just any cop. It was his father.  
“No. Nonononono!” Miles sprinted forward, falling to his knees and pressing his hands to the gunshot wound. It was gushing blood and turning his uniform red. Miles felt tears rose to his eyes as he realizes his dad had been shot in the heart. There was no recovering from that.  
“M-Miles?” His dad coughed and spluttered between uneven breaths.  
“Dad! Hang in there! Somebody! Anybody, please!” Miles felt helpless. He knew nobody was coming. The only person that would come to his rescue, was himself, and at this point he had no idea what to do. Miles felt a weak hand flop on top of his.  
“M-Mi-les. I-I’m sorry, s-son. I’m n-not gonna m-make it.” His dad looked up at him weakly.  
“No! Don’t say that! You’re gonna survive!”  
“I-I ca-ant Miles. You k-know I can’t. M-my heart.” He coughed and circled on the blood quickly making it’s way up his throat and out his mouth.  
“Dad! Please don’t leave me!” Miles felt the tears begin to rush down his face. “Please! Somebody! Help!” Miles called out in a desperate plea. Where the hell were the other police? How had nobody else heard the gunshot?  
“M-Miles. I-I want you t-to know I’m s-so proud of y-you son.” His speech began to slur before he coughed out blood once again. “I-I love you.” Miles felt the hand barely holding onto his go slack. Miles’ eyes widened. First his uncle. Now his dad. And on his birthday? This wasn’t fair. Miles screamed as the police finally arrived on the scene. They attempted to rip him away from his father’s corpse, but Miles held on for dear life. His chest rested against the spot that used to hold a heartbeat in his father’s chest.  
“DAD!” Miles screamed and wailed. Once the police finally pried his arms from his father, they attempted to bring him home. He refused. As much as he loved his mom and wanted to be there for her, there was only one person that could understand his pain. And he was only ten minutes away from her house.  
Miles broke into a sprint, running as fast as he could to get away from the police officers. He had eventually escaped the police officers and his out for a while, making sure they left. Once he was sure they had left, Miles dragged his feet across the concrete as he walked down the cracked sidewalk to get to Aunt May’s house. He was aware he was covered in blood, but he honestly didn’t give a shit about that at the moment.  
Meanwhile, in the shed at Aunt May’s house, Aunt May, Peter, Ham, Noir, Peni, and Gwen his in the darkness, surrounded by decorations. They had been sitting in the pitch dark for a total of thirty minutes, waiting for Miles to walk through that door so that Aunt May could flick the lights on and they could all jump out and yell surprise. Once the time hit five thirty, Gwen was even more impatient.  
“Are you sure he’s actually coming?” She grunted.  
“He said he would, and he’s never lied about coming before.” Aunt May responded.  
“Maybe something came up?” Peni suggested.  
“Or maybe he just lost track of time. Sounds like something the kid would do.” Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Wait! Quiet! I think he’s coming!” Noir whisper yelled. As the lift lowered with Miles on it, Aunt May flicked the lights on.  
“SURPRIIIIII-“ They all shouted, until they saw Miles’ condition. Miles had dried tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes were wide as he stared forward, but he didn’t look to be staring in surprise at his party. More like in shock. His eyes were bloodshot. However, the most notable thing was the fact that he had blood covering his hands, arms, legs, and chest. Everyone in the room was too shocked to move. They were snapped out of their trace, as Miles fell forward onto his knees. Peter cursed under his breath before running forward and getting on his knees next to the kid.  
“Miles, what happened?” Peter asked. His voice was hardened by his serious tone. The others slowly came out of their shock and raced forward to kneel next to Miles and Peter. When Miles didn’t respond, Peter placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. “Miles?” That seemed to snap Miles out of his shock. Tears leaked out of his eyes like a river. A loud, heartbreaking sob was released from his throat.  
Miles fisted his hair and began to pull at it slightly. His breathing became quicker as his sobs got louder. His eyes darted around the room, looking around wildly as sweat dropped down his forehead.  
“Hey, Miles, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you hold onto your hair that hard, bud.” Peter tried to gently pry his left hand from his hair. Gwen caught on and helped with the other side. It took a lot of strength, but they were able to do it considering the condition Miles was in right now. Miles kept hyperventilating as he seemed to stare through Peter and Gwen as if they weren’t even there.  
“Miles, you need to calm down and breathe.” Peni told him as she tried her best to stay calm herself. Noir rubbed circles into his back while Ham paced back and forth, wondering what to do. Peni took his left hand in hers, while Gwen kept her hold on his other hand.  
“Peni’s right Miles, breathe with me.” Peter slowly breathed in and out. Miles, thankfully, followed his breathing example and soon stopped hyperventilating.  
“You good now?” Gwen quirked an eyebrow slightly in concern. Miles looked up at her, and at each of them in surprise. Silent tears continued to roll down his face.  
“Miles, what the hell happened?” Peter asked in concern. The others looked at him in worried interest, wondering the same thing. Peter reached a hand towards Miles again. “Hey...” He began, only to be cut off as Miles threw himself into Peter’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Peter as he began to son loudly again. His sobs were muffled slightly by Peter’s hoodie. Peter was surprised, but he slowly snaked his arms around Miles, holding his head against his chest with one hand, and holding his back with the other hand.  
“My d-dad was shot and killed on the job.” The team barely could make out what was said by Miles, since it was muffled, but they still understood him nonetheless. Each person in the room gasped. “H-he died in my arms. Just like my uncle.” Miles hiccuped before letting out another sob.  
“Oh, Miles.” Aunt May frowned.  
“I’m so sorry.” Ham sounded so defeated. The members of the team joined in on Peter and Miles’ hug, making sure to keep Miles in the middle. Miles hadn’t changed too much after his uncle’s death, but after having his father die in his arms, he and the rest of the team knew Miles would never be the same.


End file.
